Dia atau Dia?
by tatsumi lover
Summary: Tatsumi suadah lama memendam rasa sayangnya kepada Asato, dengan bersikap dingin kepadanya. tapi suatu hari Asato menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. akankah Tatsumi menyerah dan membiarkan begitu saja Asato di ambil oleh orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai , ini fanfic pertama gue loh…**

**Meski begitu gue harap kalian semua suka.**

**Cerita kali ini menceritakan perebutan sengit antara Tatsumi dan Mr x untuk merebut cintanya Asato**

**Kira-kira sipa ya yang dipilih diantara mereka berdua?**

**Dia atau Dia? **

**(Chapter 1) Pertemuan yang tak Terduga.**

Pagi itu Asato yang sedang kelaparan pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli kue kesukaannya, ya sudah pasti yang dia beli adalah apple pie, kue kesukaannya. Dia berencana untuk memakannya di kantor (karena sebenarnya dia sudah sangat telat).

Tapi saat dia ingin membayar sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi dompetnya…..dompetnya tidak ada di kantong celananya.

" Maaf pak harga apple painya Rp 20.000,00." Kata penjaga kasir sambil tersenyum.

Asato yang mulai panik merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya berusaha menemukan dompetnya, tapi tetap saja mau sedalam apapun dia merogoh kantong celananya dompetnya tidak dapat dia temukan.

Sambil tersenytum kepada nona kasir dia pun mengaku sambil cengar -cengir.

" Duh, anu ini mbak… anu dompet saya kayaknya ketingallan nih he….. maaf ya nanti saja saya datang lagi aja deh mbak." Katanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala dan ketawa malu.

" Sudah biar saya saja yang bayar, sekalian dengan kue ini." Kata seorang laki-laki yang mengantri di belakang Asato, sambil menyerahkan kue yang di belinya dan sebuah kartu kredit.

" Eh…. Gak usah repot-repot." Kata Asato sambil memegang lengan laki-laki itu untuk menghentikan tanganya.

"Ah …. Tidak apa-apa sekalian saja, lagi pulah tidak terlalu mahal kok." Kata laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah.

" Oh ya sudah deh kalau begitu, tapi nanti aku akan balikin uang mu." Kata Asato sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi dan segera melanjutkan urusannya dengan mbak kasir. Setelah itu Asato dan laki-laki itu berjalan keluar toko. Sambil berjalan Asato tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan dia juga tidak lupa menanyakan nama laki-laki itu karena diakan harus mengembalikan uangnya.

" Terimakasih ya tadi, kamu baik sekali. Padahal kitakan gak saling kenal." Kata Asato sambil tersenyum memandang wajah laki-laki itu.

"Gak papa kok, sebagai sesamq manusia kita kan harus menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan." Katanya sambil menbalas senyum Asato.

Saat melihat senyum laki-laki itu entah kenapa Asato merasa tak asing, dia merasa sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu. Kaena penasaran dia pun bertanya.

"Ehm anu…. Apa kita pernah ketemu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan mu." Kata Asato ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu mendekat ke Asato, ia menurunkan wajahnya agar bias melihat Wajah Asato lebih dekat( karena dia lebih tinggi dari Asato). Asato kaget lalu segera melangakah mundur menjauh.

" Sepertinya tidak, karena kalau kita pernah bertemu aku pasti akan mengigat mu." Kata laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Eh… begitu ya? ( maksud kata-katanya apa ya?)….he….. oh iya nama mu siapa?" Kata Asato sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ichinomiya Seichiro, kalau kau?" Katanya sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Asato segerah menerima tanganya dan merekapun berjabat tangan.

" Aku Tsuzuki Asato, senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya sambil berusah melepaskan tanganya dari laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya gengaman laki-laki itu sangat kuat seperti tidak mau melepaskan tanganya.

Setelah melepaskan tanganya dari laki-laki itu Asato meneruskan percakapan.

"Seichiro ya?... hm… teman ku juga ada yang namanya sama dengan mu, namanya Tatsumi Seichiro." Katanya sambil melihat laki-laki itu lebih teliti dari wajah sampai kaki, lalu diapun tertawa.

" Dan kalian juga punya gaya yang sama, dia juga suka pakai baju warna cokelat dan pakai kaca mata juga. Bedanya sih dia sangat pelit, tidak seperti kau." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Icinomiya ikut tertawa, dan tersenyum melihat sikap Asato.

" Pasti sekarang ini teman mu itu telinganya panas karena kau omongin." Katanya sambil tertawa.

" oh ya aku harus pergi…. Aku sudh telat sekali, tatsumi pasti marah ." Kata Asato yang panik karena baru ingat kalau dia sudah telat.

"oh … iya hampir lupa. Nanti soreh jam 6 kalau bisa nanti kita bertemu lagi ya di taman dekat sini? Soalnya aku kan harus mengembalikan uangmu." Kata Asato di saat dia hampir pergi.

" Iya boleh saja, aku akan menungumu disana" Jawab Icinomiya itu dengan penuh senyum.

"Yah sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti." Kata Asato sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

ichinomiya menbalas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, sambil melihat Asato pergi.

To be continue

Nah begitu lah chapter 1 akhirnya berhasil di buat.

Di chapter berikutnya akan semakin seru. Pastinya kalian sudah bisa menebak Mr x itu adalah Ichinomiya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Bagaimanakah tanggapan Tatsumi terhadah teman baru Asato/ dan bagaimanakah hubungan Asato dan Ichinomiya selanjutnya?

Selanjutnya akan segerah gue buat he….

Kalau teman2 ada saran yang menyangkut soal cerita ini boleh saja di tulis d review.

Mungkin saran teman2 akan dipakai loh…he…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai gue kembali lagi **

**Sekarang gue akan berusa agar bias membuat fanfic yang bagus demi Tatsumi and Asato .**

**Silakan menikmati!**

**Dia atau Dia?**

**Chapter 2**

Sekarang sudah jam 17.00 berati sekaranglah saatnya pulang.

Tatsumi yang sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya ia segera menujuh ruanganh kerja tempat Asato berada. " Hm…. Pasti sekarang Asato masih tertidur, dasar dia itu selalu saja begitu."Pikir Tasumi, sambil tersenyum.

Tapi ternyata pikirannya kali ini salah. Sebenarnya dia berniat membangunkan Asato lalu memarahinya seperti biasa, hanya kali ini Asato yang pemalas itu sudah bangun. Bahkan dia sudah bersiap-siap pulang dan sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Loh? Tatsumi, ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Asato bingung saat melihat Tatsumi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

" Ah, gak apa-apa kok, tadi aku pikir kamu masih tidur, jadi aku berniat membangunkanmu. Tapi kayaknya itu gak perlu lagi ya."Kata Tatsumi sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu apa? Memangnya aku ini sapi apa, tidur terus?" Kata Asato dengan mata sinis memandang Tatsumi.

"Habis… kau kan memang selalu seperti itu, tapi hari ini ada apa? Tumben kau bisa bangun?"Kata Tatsumi dengan nada mengejek.

"Tatsumi kau ini….., ah sudah lah. Aku ada janji nih, nanti aku terlambat lagi. Ya sudah ya aku pergi dulu. Dah Tatsumi….Hiosoka…!" Kata Asato sambil melambaikan tangan lalu pergi, sambil berlari.

"Janji? Tumben, sama siapa?" Pikir Tatsumi penasaran ( agak cemburu juga).

Sementara itu Asato yang berlari menujuh taman akhirnya sampai juga. Dia melihat kesekeliling, tapi dia tidak melihat ada orang lain, apalagi Ichinomiya.

"Eh… loh kok sepi sih? Terus mana tuh si Ichinomiya? Jangan-jangan dia gak datang lagi. Huh dah capek-capek juga belain buat datAng." Kata Asato kecewa.

Saat Asato duduk di bangku taman, dan menghela napas karena kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja dari samping, Ichinomiya muncul sambil menyerahkan satu kotak kue kepada Asato.

"Maaf ya aku telat, soalnya tadi aku ke took kue dulu."Kata Ichinomiya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kotak kue itu ke tangan Asato.

"Loh…Kaget aku, aku kira kamu lupa, he…, makasih ya kuenya. Utang yang tadi pagi saja belum kubayar."Kata Asato sambil tersenyum senang dan membuka kotak kue itu.

Saat membuka kotak kue itu, Asato kaget di dalamnya ada dua potong apple pai, kue kesukaannya. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dia pun melihat kearah Ichinomiya.

" Kenapa? Aku tahu kau suka apple pai kan, makanya aku belikan. Aku bermaksud memakannya berdua denganmu."Kata Ichinomiya tersenyum membalas senyum Asato.

"Makasih ya, sudah repot-repot beliin kue segala. Padahalkan aku mengajakmu bertemu karena aku mau bayar utang, tapi malah repotin kamu. Kau memang baik Ichinomiya." Kata Asato merasa senang sekaligus malu.

"Gak apa-apa kok….. gak repotin sama sekali, menurutku kamu itu orang yang menyenangkan, jadi aku senang kok bersama mu. Bisa ngobrol dan makan kue bersama mu itu menyenangkan."Kata Ichinomiya sambil mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya.

Dihari itu Asato dan Ichinomiya menghabiskan waktu berdua mengobrol dan memakan kue sambil duduk menikmati pemandangan soreh di taman yang asri itu. Sakin asyiknya mereka mengobrol tampa sadar lagit sudah gelap dan Asato pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah sudah malam…. Gak kerasa ya? Oh ya, makasih ya buat hari ini Ichinomiya. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali."Kata Asato dengan senyum yang bahagiah.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, gara-gara kau hari ini aku tidak merasa bosan. Ah… itu ada sisa cream yang menempel di pipi mu." Kata Ichinomiya sambil mengabil sapu tangan di saku bajunya dan membersihkan pipi asato dengan itu.

Wajah Asato jadi merah, dia merasah malu. Padahal dia sudah dewasa, tapi makan saja berantakan. Selain itu, masa selalu saja orang lain mengurusnya.

"Makasih Ichinomiya maaf ya udah repotin…sampai ngelap mulutku juga. Jadi gak enak." Kata Asato menunduk malu dengan pipi yang masih merah karena malu.

"Gak papa, aku senang kok bantuin kamu, oh ya tolong jangan pangil aku Ichinomiya. Pangil saja Seichiro." Kata Ichinomiya dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Eh…. Seichiro…..Tapi gak sopan ah, kita kan baru kenal." Kata Asato sambil berpikir (Sama Tatsumi yang kenal lama aja akau agak berani panggil dia Seichiro).

"Tapi aku lebih senang kamu pangil begitu. Soalnya aku sudah mengangap mu teman. Kita berteman kan?"Tanya Ichinomiya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Asato yang melihat amatanya jadi terharu. Dia merasa Ichinoimiya orang yang sangat baik, dan itu membuat dia ingin sekali berteman dengan Ichinomiya. Maka tampa piker panjang lagi Asato pun menjawab.

"Iya, sudah pasti kamu itu temanku. Mana mungkin aku menolak orang sebaik kamu. Kalau begitu kau pangil aku Asato ya?" kata Asato dengan sambil menepuk pundak Seichiro.

"Wah aku senag sekali Asato. Kalau gitu aku boleh minta no hp mu kan?" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan hp dari saku bajunya.

" Iya boleh saja, nomer ku ************. Nanti kau sms aja aku, kalau ada apa-apa. Ya sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Dah… Seichiro….sampai jumpa…..!" Kata Asato sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan pada Seichiro.

"Iya sampai jumpa lagi. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya?" Kata Seichiro sambil membalas melambaikan tangan ke Asato yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Ya…. Nanti kita bertemu lagi. Sms aja aku kalau mau ketemu!" Teriak Asato dari jauh sambil berlari.

Lalu akhirnya bayangan Asato pun menghilang, dia sudah berlari jauh. Dan Ichinomiya terus memandang kea rah Asato pergi sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Asato memikirkan kejadian tadi bersama Seichiro. ( he… dia orang yang baik, dan entah kenapa kalau melihat dia aku jadi teringat Tatsumi. Hanya saja aku….. merasa dia lebih baik kepadaku dari pada Tatsumi… he… semoga kita bias bertemu lagi). Setelah berpikir begitu Asato pun segera pulang ke rumahnya.

To be continue

Begitulah akhir chapter 2 ini he… maaf kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan. Maklumlah langsung aja di buat sih. Terimakasih atas saran2 yg sudah di berikan. Berikutnya masih harus pikirin cerita di chapter 3 nih….. duh apa lagi ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini terimakasih ya buat dukunganya, jadi selamat menikmati

Dia atau Dia?

Chapter 3

Setelah sampai dirumah Asato segera pergi mandi dan saat dia sedang asyik-asyikanya showe-ran tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"iya..iya tunggu sebentar..!" kata asato sambil mematikan keran shower dan mengabil bathrobe(sorry author gak tahu indonya apa). "duh lagi asyik mandi diganggu, siapa sih malam-malam begini datang?" perotes Asato dalam hati.

Saat Asato membuka pintu dia kaget karena yang datang ternyata adalah Tatsumi, ini benar-benar hal yang jarang terjadi dan sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan badai(pikir Asato lebay).

" eh..Tatsumi..tumben banget kamu datang, ada apa nih?" Tanya Asato dengan nada menyindir,

"loh …memang kenapa? Aku gak boleh datang main kah?"sambil melihat Asato dan seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. Melihat Asato yang hanya memakai bathrobe dan rambutnya yang masih basah itu benar-benar membuat hati Tatsumi menjadi berdebar kencang (wah Tatsumi piktor juga nih).

"ya gak pa-pa sih kalau kamu mau datang main, cuman aneh aja. Kan kamu biasanya gak pernah datang kerumahku. Ah sudahlah cepat sana masuk, kau duduk dulu ya sebentar aku mau ganti baju dulu." Sambil mempersilakan Tatsumi duduk, setelah itu segera masuk kekamar untuk menganti baju.

Sesudah menganti baju dia segera keluar kamar dengam memakai sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang gombrong sampai-sampai menutupi celana pendek yang dia pakai jadi seakan-akan kelihatanya dia hanya memakai atasan saja. Ditambah lagi karena dia memakai kemeja itu dengam tubuh yang basah jadi kemeja putih itu pun terlihat tembus pandang. Ya tapi karena Asato itu memang orangnya sembarangan dia sih cuek saja (kalau terus gitu kamu bisa di rape loh).

Melihat penampilan Asato yang seperti itu Tatsumi spontan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Asato. Diperhatikanya Asato dari rambuntnya yang basah, wajah yang merah (habis mandi pake air panas), tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas dari balik kemeja putih itu sampai kaki jenjang Asato yang putih dan mulus itu. Setelah lama memperhatikan hanya ada satu kata yang mucul dikepala Tatsumi yaitu " seksinya."

Melihat Tatsumi memandanginya seperti itu Asato jadi binggung dan segerah memangil untuk menyadarkan Tasumi dari lamunannya. (hm..kamu memang polos ya Asato)

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Hallo! kamu gak pa-pa?"katanya sambil mendekati Tatsumi dan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka Tatsumi.

Tatsumi akhirnya sadar dari lamunanya dan saat melihat Asato yang jaraknya dekat sekali denganya wajahnya pun mememrah.(wah mikir apa nih Tatsumi jangan-jangan….)

"ah iya..maaf aku gak pa-pa hahaha…." Katanya sambil cengar- cengir ngak jelas melirik kan matanya kekanan dan kekiri karena tidak mau melihat Asato.

Asato yang melihat wajah Tatsumi yan memerah dan sikapnya yang aneh pun mengira Tatsumi sakit jadi langsung saja ditempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Tatsumi untuk mengecek suhunya. Melihat Asato yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Tatsumi menjadi salah paham dan dengan wajah yang makin merah ditutuplah kedua matanya tapi setelah ditunggu lama bibirnya sama sekali tidak merasa disentuh malahan jidatnya yang terasa disentuh. Setelah merasa ada yang salah Tatsumi segera membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Asato yang jaranknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnyanya.

"hm Tatsumi sepertinya kamu demam deh, wajahmu merah dan panas, ayo cepat ketempat tidur biar kamu berbaring dan istirahat ya." Sambil menarik Tatsumi masuk kamar dan tiduran di kasur. Tatsumi binggung harus menjawab apa, jadi dia ikuti saja semua perkataaan Asato.

"kamu tiduran saja dulu ya, biar aku ambilkan kompres dan obat. Sama .. oh iya kamu harus makan dulu ya baru bisa makan obat, tunggu sebentar ya aku buatkan bubur dulu." Sambil menaruh kompres di jidat Tatsumi lalu segerah pergi menuju dapur.

Mendegar Asato akan memasak Tatsumi jadi kaget, dia bermaksud untuk menolak tapi sebelum sepat ngomong Asatonya sudah kabur duluan.

"duh bagaimana ini? masak aku harus makan bubur buatan Asato, kalau begini bisa-bisa aku benar-benar sakit nih." Katanya dalam hati sambil memijat kepalanya. (buat info aja, bagi yang baca komik yami harusnya sih tau ya kalau masakan Asato itu sangat "luar biasa")

Setelah mendengar bunyi bising dari dapur tak lama kemudian Asato masuk kekamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih beserta obat. Saat Tatsumi melihat kedalam mangkuk ternyata bentuk buburnya terlihat normal tidak aneh seperti yang dikiranya. Maka pikirnya begini "hm..bagaimanapun ini kan juga bubur harusnya sih Asato bisalah memasaknya dengan benar, lagi pula dilihat dari bentuknya juga sepertinys normal. Sudahlah lebih baik kumakan saja toh Asato sudah repot-repot memasak." Akhirnya dengan gerakan yang ragu-ragu dimakannlah bubur itu sesendok oleh Tatsumi. Dan ternyata seperti yang diduga masakan Asato itu rasanya memang selalu "luar biasa".

Melihat Tatsumi yang berhenti makan asato pun mengira kalau Tatsumi kecapean kalaau harus makan sendiri jadi diapun memaksa untuk menyuapi Tatsumi. Melihat pandangan mata Asato dan sikap Asato saat memaksa untuk menyuapinya Tatsumi menjadi luluh, dan dengan terpaksa mau disuapi sampai menhabiskan bubur yang "luar biasa" itu.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat Tatsumi tiba-tiba saja tertidur entah karena efek obat atau "efek" buburnya Asato. Melihat Tatsumi yang tertidur itu asato pun memutuskan untuk juga tidur., maka dia pun tidur diesebelah Tatsumi.

Besok paginya, karena kebetulan memang hari minngu mereka berdua tidak bangun sampai jam 10.00. dan saat itulah tiba-tiba saja HP Asato berbunyi. Yang terbangun adalah Tatsumi sedangkan Asato masih enak-enaknya tidur (kamu ini sapi ya Asato?). awalnya dia kaget dan hampir berteriak tapi dia masih bisa bmenhan diri dan akhirnya dia pun wajahnya memerah saat sadar kalau semalam dia tidur bareng Asato. (cuman tidur bareng satu tempat tidur ya jadi jangan salah paham hahaha). Melihat Asato tertidur lelap dia pun tak tega untuk membangunkanya. Dan sekali lagi HP Asato berbunyi Tatsumi jadi penasaran siapa yang menelepon Asato berkali-kali seperti itu, sepertinya ada masalah penting saja. Maka Tatsumi segerah mengambil HP asato berniat untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon, saat itu diapun kaget karena dilihat dari layar HP yang menelepon adalah Ichinomiya Seichiro. Melihat nama yang tak dikenalnya Tatsumi jadi penasaran. Sampai suara dering telepon itu berheti dan suara dering sms masuk terdengar barulah Tatsumi memutuskan untuk membaca sms yang masuk itu.

To : Asato

Hai Asato maaf menganggu, tapi sepertinya kamu lagi sibuk ya soalnya aku telepon berkali-kali kamu ngak angkat. Maaf nih telepon tiba-tiba tapi mau bagaimana lagi habis aku ingin ketemu sih sama kamu. Karena itu gimana kalau malam ini jam 07.00 kita ketemuan di restoran xx? Kutunggu balasanmu.

From : Ichinomiya Seichiro.

Setelah membaca sms itu Tatsumi syok dan diam sejenak sampai tiba-tiba dia mendengar Asato memanggilnya.

Tbc

Sorry harus putus d situ dulu ya..

Tolong review buat saran dan kritik ya.


End file.
